Musical Murders
by MidnightSchemer13
Summary: One song per chapter, one death per song. Gore levels may vary, but kept family-friendly! -cough- Right. PG-13, creepiness warning; various pairings; not a significant source of yaoi/yuri. Humour and horror galore!


_((Deep breath, guys.))_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This ongoing series of alternating short drabbles and long oneshots is an experiment for me: I've noticed that I use a few characters that I'm very comfortable with, and write them a great deal, but ignore and neglect the other (undoubtedly) wonderful characters of Kingdom Hearts. Naturally, that makes me feel as though I've fallen into a rut. Thus, this was born! I use a song from a Disney movie mentioned or included in Kingdom Hearts and twist it into something (hopefully) worthy of the "Horror" tag, killing off each and (again, hopefully) every human character in Kingdom Hearts by using this method. **

**Sadly, I haven't played all the games, so I'm bound to miss a few worlds; requests are appreciated, taken, and gladly accepted! Thank you all! **

**~MidnightSchemer13**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Drowning Naminé

**Genre: **Humor; Horror; Parody?

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Vanitas/Naminé

**Summary: **When Naminé wandered too close to the shore, too near the merman, and too far out into the ocean, she got more than she bargained for when she wished for a view of the coral reefs below.

**Disclaimer: **Though some lyrics may be tweaked, I do not own the original songs, nor the characters found in this story. They are property of Disney and Square Enix, and I borrow them for just a little while. Please do not take any horrifying situation in this story too seriously –– they are fiction and figments of the author's sick and twisted imagination. Thank you.

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the super-long A/N up top. Rest assured, 99% of the other chapters will not have one, or one as long.

* * *

><p>When Naminé had said she wanted to see the coral reefs offshore of Destiny Island, she hadn't meant in the arms of a hungry, human-eating merman; and when she waded a bit too far out from shore, she hadn't meant to be swept away by the tide. But here she was, floating above the beautiful jewel-hued schools of fish and below the rolling waves, in the hands of her killer and holding her breath. It was a heart-stopping moment of wonder and fear, and a calm sense of foreboding plagued her mind. The handsome merman chuckled darkly at her wide blue eyes and softly stroked her blonde hair, floating freely in the salt water about her.<br>"The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake," he crooned softly. Naminé let out a muffled whimper and attempted to fight the arm snaked around her waist off, but to no avail. Kicking weakly, she pounded her fists against his chest, knowing it was in vain but trying anyway. Her own chest began to hurt, and her brain urged her to acquire more oxygen, and soon. Vanitas merely laughed and took her hand.  
>"You dream about going up there, but that is a big mistake." Pulling her down, deeper into the sea, Vanitas grinned as he swept his hand with a flourish to show her the beauty of the reef –– but it was beauty with thinly disguised danger lurking in nooks and cracks. Tiny jellyfish swam around, above a beautiful lionfish with spikes venomous and plentiful; twin moray eels, each with one yellow eye, wound around each other as they watched the odd pair sink deeper into the sea, and Naminé saw out of the corner of her eye a shark hunting for its next meal.<p>

"Just look at the world around you, right here on the ocean floor; such wonderful things surround you, what more are you lookin' for?" Her killer smiled and took her waist with one hand, her hand in the other, and began mocking the ballroom dancing she'd practiced for years on the shore. His tight grip hurt, squeezing her hand almost to the point of snapping. Her lungs burned, now, for air; but with how far from the surface they were, Naminé very much doubted that she'd make it, and resigned herself to death. But until she died, she knew she'd keep fighting, just for the security of knowing that hadn't given up and had fought until the end.  
>"Under the sea," Vanitas crooned, "under the sea..."<p>

Dragging her down still deeper as he danced with her beneath the waves, Naminé caught a closer look at the fat jewels swimming as one in their large schools. It would be one of her last, and Vanitas knew that well –– but he also knew that her last sight would be of him, for he was as vain as he was hungry, and her flesh and blood were nearly his.  
>"Darling it's better down where it's wetter, take it from me... Up on the shore they work all day, out in the sun they slave away, while we're devotin' full time to floatin' under the sea..." His silky voice crooned softer and softer as Naminé's strength finally left her, as did the last of her breath; bubbles streamed out of her mouth as she succumbed to the cold darkness, and the merman held her close, softly nuzzling the creamy skin on her neck. As blue eyes fluttered shut, Vanitas made sure that the last thing she felt was his kiss, and the last thing she saw was him, sharp teeth, gold eyes and all. Once he was sure that she was dead, he bit down harshly into her corpse, and enjoyed his feast, sharing the parts of the meal that escaped him with the roaming sharks.<p>

_Yeah, we're in luck here  
>Down in the muck here<br>Under the sea...  
><em>


End file.
